Power Rangers Interstellar Force
Power Rangers Interstellar Force is the first Power Rangers series by Gokai-Volt. The series is based off the 41st Super Sentai series [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Uchu_Sentai_Kyuranger Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger] - the series has themes based around space, constellations and the universe. Plot The Void - a notorious space empire - has taken over the Universe - and has almost complete control over the cosmos. However, not all hope is lost - a group, from across the cosmos, seeking to free the Universe out of the Void's grasp has been forming - chosen by their Astro Globes. One by one - they gather underneath the group known as the Rebellion - to stand up against the Void and free the Universe as Power Rangers Interstellar Force!. Characters Interstellar Rangers Allies Major Allies *Captain Ardal *Pegasus *Professor Anton (good) *Orion Minor Allies *Alcor *Eris *Bran *Serpna Villains Major Villains *The Void *Emperor Apocal *Professor Anton (negative) *General Commander Scorpius (Alniyat) *Bran (Controlled) Minor Villians *Other Void Commanders *Star System Commanders *Invan Grunts Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Astro Blaster'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Draco Staff'◆ *'Phoenix Blade and Shield'◆ *'Void Astro Blaster'◆ Multi-use Devices *[https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Astro_Globes Astro Globes] ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *[https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Astro_Globes Celestial Astro Globe] ◆◆ *[https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Astro_Globes Sun and Moon Astro Globe] ◆◆ *[https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Astro_Globes Void Astro Globes] ◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *'Stellar Arms' **'Leo Sword'◆ **'Scorpius Spear'◆ **'Lupus Claw'◆ **'Libra Crossbow'◆ **'Taurus Axe'◆ **'Ophiuchus Scythe'◆ **'Chameleon Rapier'◆ **'Aquila Shoote'r◆ **'Dorado Slasher'◆ **'Ursa Spear'◆ Side Arms *'Draco Staff (Rifle Mode)'◆ Other Devices *'Astro Globe Wheel'◆ *'Astro Buckle'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Commander Astro Buckle'◆ Mecha Individual Zords *'Leo Voyager'◆ *'Leo Minor Voyager'◆ *'Scorpius Voyager'◆ *'Lupus Voyager'◆ *'Libra Voyager'◆ *'Taurus Voyager'◆ *'Ophiuchus Voyager'◆ *'Chameleon Voyager'◆ *'Aquila Voyager'◆ *'Dorado Voyager'◆ *'Ursa Major Voyager'◆ *'Ursa Minor Voyager'◆ *'Draco Voyager'◆ *'Phoenix Station'◆ *'Orion Battle Station'◆ Episodes Gallery Rangers LeoRed.jpg| Rigel ScorpioOrange.jpg| Lesath LupusBlue.jpg| Lycan LibraGold.jpg| Sigma TaurusBlack.jpg| Alde OphiuchusSilver.jpg| Ras ChamaeleonGreen.jpg| Camille AquilaPink.jpg| Altair DoradoYellow.jpg| Xiphias DracoCommander.jpg| Ejder UrsaMinorSkyBlue.jpg| Mizar PhoenixSoldier.jpg| Apollo Power-Up Forms Kyu-Power-Ups.jpg| Group Kyu 6.jpg| Pega Red Kyu 30.jpg| StellarCelestial SasoriOrange Power Up.png| Scorpius Uni Arm Kyu_26.jpg| Void Ophiuchus Trivia *This is a first Power Rangers season by [[User:Gokai-Volt|'Gokai-Volt']]. *Many of the Rangers' names come from the stars within the constellation they represent or have a connection with (such as Rigel, Lesath and Alde). **Rigel was chosen for the Red Ranger, due to Rigel is the brightest star in the Orion constellation. In the Super Sentai counterpart, [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Uchu_Sentai_Kyuranger Kyuranger], Orion was a distant ancestor of Lucky and the name, Rigel, is a nod to the connection between Orion and Lucky in Interstellar Force. **'Stellar Arms' was chosen as the weapon name, in reference to the spiral arms of spiral galaxies (such as the Milky Way). **'Interstellar Force' is also the first Power Rangers series were the Ranger's surnames (apart from Apollo) are not revealed. *This is a first season in which the Red Ranger's upgrade form changes colour (from red to white). *This is the first season to feature a dark version of the main morpher and changing devices. Notes *Logo was created by [[User:Bili15Chaser|'Bili15Chaser']] *Poster was created by [[User:JustNexus|'JustNexus']] See Also *[https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Uchu_Sentai_Kyuranger Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger] - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Power Rangers Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Series Category:Space Category:Constellations Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Kyuranger Adaptations Category:Gokai-Volt